Oh Brothers
by CookieMonster0077
Summary: Meet Lucy's brothers! A calm red head, a hyper brunette, a cocky blonde, and a cute 3 year old. Wait... BROTHERS!
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I'm writing another story.**

**Even though I've been bust with 2 of my other stories.**

**'Fairy Tail High', and 'Well, that BackFired'**

**Well, this story is entirely based on a dream I had.**

**Seriously, I've been working on the other chapters of my other so much, I've been having dreams about Fairy Tail.**

**Happy: And you think writing another one will heal you?**

**Um.. well... OH SHUT UP NEKO! Just do the danm disclaimers already.**

**Happy: AYE! COOKIEMONSTER0077 dose not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

><p>"YOUR GOING BACK HOME?" Natsu and Gray yelled simultaneously before glaring at each other.<p>

"Temporally. I need to meet some people for my mothers birthday." Lucy explained flinging her purse over her shoulder.

"WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE EXACTLY?" Natsu shouted.

"Um... just people, ok."

Gray crossed his arms.

"Yeah, that clears things up." Gray said sarcastically.

"Well, me and Happy are coming. Right Happy?"

"AYE!"

"But!"

"I'm coming too!"

"Hey!''

"What about Erza?'' Natsu asked.

"She's on an S-Class mission. The council said that if she doesn't go on one, they'll strip her of her S-Class title." Gray replied.

"Speaking of strip... Gray, your shirt."

"Huh? GAH! DAMMIT!"

* * *

><p>Lucy sighed.<p>

It took a while to persuade the guys to stay. She won, but on one condition. She brings the people, she was talking about, to the guild.

After 6 hours of train ride, and a 20 minute walk, she arrived at the gate of the Heartfilla cemetery.

There was only one grave, Layla Heartfilla.

But, she weren't the only one there.

There were also 4 guys.

The 3 year old was in one of their arms. He had messy black hair, and an expressionless face, he had dark red eyes. And he he was playing around with the shirt of the boy that was carrying him.

The one carrying him had flat, but messy light orange hair. He looked about 18 years old. His light green eyes were starring at the baby in front of him.

Another one had the same color hair as Lucy, only his was spiky, kind of like Laxuses, but his stuck out in all directions. He had light brown eyes and there was a small tattoo of star below his left eye. And he seemed like the oldest of the group.

And the last one looked about 17 years old. He was the same height as Gray and Natsu. His spiky, dark brown hair was messy. You can tell that he was an over active idiot, by the way his dark blue eyes darted around as if they were looking for something... or someone.

"GUYS!" Lucy yelled running for the 17 year old.

He grinned a wide grin, as he hugged her and lifted her up on his shoulders.

"Sup Luce! Long time no see!"

The oldest whacked him over the head.

"Don't hog her."

The 3 year old took one look at her, and stopped playing with his holders shirt. He reached for Lucy with both hands, closing and opening them, as if he was grabbing Lucy's shirt.

"Lucy. Lucy." He mumbled squirming in the orange haired boys arms.

"Ah. Lucy, Jin really wants you." He said as 'Jin' pushed started to push his face up.

Lucy laughed, and hoped off the other teens shoulders.

She stretched out her arms in front of them.

The toddler practically jumped out of the boys hands and landed into her arms.

"Lucy." He said as he started to play with her hair.

"Jin! Were you a good boy when I was gone?" She asked as she looked at him.

Jin leaned in so their foreheads touched.

"I missed Lucy." He stated the same expression on his face.

Lucy giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Not fair Luce!" The brown head exclaimed rushing over to the blonde.

"I want a kiss too!" He whined.

"Yeah, yeah Daisuke. We all want a kiss from Lucy." The oldest said whacking him again.

''You kill my fun Riku." Daisuke pouted childishly at him.

Riku rolled his eyes.

"Yo Kenta. Aren't you going to greet our sweet little Luce?" He asked poking the red head in the rib.

"You know how bad I want too. But, if I did... Jin would kill us." Kenta replied pinting at the 3 year old cuddeling agaist Lucy.

Lucy giggled.

Daisuke shuddred.

"He's right Luce. Your the only girl Jin actually likes. The last time we tried to get him off you, he almost bit my finger off." He said putting up his finger.

Lucy rolled her eyes.

"You guys are ridiculous."

"Well whatever. Who's house are we staying in for Layla's birthday."

Lucy grinned. "My house! And I'll take you to my Guild too!"

"Lucy's house. I wanna go." Jin said as he crawled onto Lucys head.

"Okay."

"I have to go either way."

"As long as Lucy's there, I don't mind rooming with 2 idiots."

"Look who's talking!"

Lucy laughed.

"Lets go! Jin..."

The others looked at her and started to cry fake anime tears.

"What about us?"

Lucy chuckled.

"Of course! Lets go! **Nii-san's**!"

* * *

><p><strong>Nii-sans? LUCY HAS 3 OLDER BROTHERS? And a cute little brother?<strong>

**What am I saying?**

**I'm the one writing this danm story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**COOKIES, COOKIES, COOKIES!**

**I am totally obsessed with cookies right now.**

**Ever since my brothers bought those soft cookies, I'VE BEEN CRAVING COOKIES!**

**Now, I want to eat a cookie pizza. MMM...**

* * *

><p><strong>FAIRY TAIL:<strong>

Natsu tapped his fingers on the table impatiently, while Gray was pacing back and forth.

"Where's Luce! She's been gone for ages!" Natsu shouted, almost breaking the table in the process.

"But, Natsu. She's been only gone for a day." Happy said playing with his fish.

"Just eat you fish neko." Gray snapped, still walking back and forth in an irritated manner.

Lucy's house:

Daisuke collapsed on Lucy's couch.

"AH! I HATE TRAINS! THEY TAKE TO LONG!" He yelled.

"We've only been in their for 4 hours." Lucy exclaimed, putting Jin down on her bed.

But, he refused to let go.

"Lucy." He mumbled reaching his arms towards her again.

Lucy sighed and picked him up.

Riku and Kenta, on the other hand, were exploring.

"Luce! This is a nice place you got!" Kenta complemented.

Lucy face palmed.

"You sound like Gray."

Her brothers immediately stopped what they were doing.

"Who's Gray?" They asked in unison.

"Uh…" Lucy looked at Jin, hoping he could get her out of this.

Jin looked up at her.

"Who's Gray?"

"_Even Jin?" _Lucy cringed.

"Gray's my friend. He's also from the same guild as me." Lucy explained.

"Is he, your boyfriend?" Jin asked.

**Twitch.**

"You better say no Lucy." Riku said sneaking behind the girl.

"If you say yes, your grounded…" Kenta went next to Riku.

"… for 20 years…" Daisuke continued.

Lucy rolled her eyes.

"By that time, I'll have my own kids to threaten." Lucy sighed.

"NO YOU WON'T!"

"Look, Gray is just my friend. I'm not dating anyone. Got it?"

The 3 brothers breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness."

Lucy put down her purse on the table.

"Well, I promised my best friends that I'd take you to the guild. So come on."

Daisuke starred at his sister.

"Best friends? What's their names? Are they hot?"

Lucy giggled.

"Well, one of them is… literally."

"That meaning."

"Fire mage."

"Oh."

"So what's her name?"

"**His **name is Natsu Dragneel."

"WHAT? YOUR BEST FRIENDS WITH A BOY?"

"2 actually."

Jin gently tugged Lucy's hair.

"Who are they?"

"It's Gray and Natsu."

"WAIT…. Your best friends with 2 boys?"

"Exactly."

**Twitch.**

"Oh come on! I don't like them! Their just my friends!"

Jin hugged Lucy.

"I want to meet Lucy's friends."

"Don't worry Jin, I'll take you the guild to introduce you to my all my Nakama."

"YOSH!"

* * *

><p>"I'm back!" Lucy yelled busting into the guild.<p>

"LUCY!" Natsu shouted waving his hands excitedly.

Gray blinked.

"Lucy. Is that your friends?" Jin asked.

"Yes."

"He has pink hair."

Lucy laughed.

"Yeas he does. Where's Daisuke, Riku, and Kenta?"

"Outside, playing with flowers."

Lucy face palmed.

"Idiots"

The blonde made her way to Natsu's table, and sat down rubbing Jin's head.

"Who's the baby Lucy?" Gray asked getting closer.

"Him? Oh he's Jin. My little br-"

"LUCY!" Everybody in the guild whipped their heads at the door.

They saw Daisuke waving around a rock.

He raced over to Lucy and Jin.

"LOOK! Feel this rock Luce! It's really soft!"

Lucy opened her mouth to say something. But Natsu interrupted her.

He stood in front of the Celestial mage protectively.

"Who are you?" He growled.

Daisuke 'tsked'.

"I should be asking you that pinky." Daisuke snarled.

As the two had a glaring contest, Riku and Kenta walked next to their sister.

"Great, another Daisuke. It's already bad enough we have one." Kenta said sighing.

"Why does god hate us?" Riku cried.

Gray saw how close they were getting, so he grabbed the blonde and put her behind him.

"Who are you?"

"We should be asking you that." Riku glared.

And another glare contest had begun.

Kenta stood watching them.

Jin tugged at Lucy's shirt.

"A fight."

Lucy covered his eyes.

She walked over to Daisuke and Natsu and whacked the both of them over the head.

"OW! Lucy! What was that for?" Natsu whined.

"Your turning into Riku Luce!"

Natsu glared at Daisuke.

"Luce is my nickname for her."

"No it's mine."

The two butted heads.

"Daisuke! Your setting a bad example for Jin!" Lucy said prying her brother off her best friend.

"I DON'T GIVE A CRAP!" Daisuke yelled.

Kenta smacked him.

"Watch the language moron."

Daisuke flinched, an angry icon throbbing on his head.

"WHAT AM I? A SMACK DOLL?"

His 4 other siblings nodded while waving their hands.

He began sulking in a corner.

"I'm not loved."

Lucy hugged him from his back, while Jin climbed on his head.

"Aw come on Daisuke, we love you!"

Jin nodded.

Daisuke smiled.

Gray and Natsu twitched.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

The guild members all looked at the boys.

Natsu grabbed Lucy and sat her down on a table.

He whipped his head at her brothers.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW LUCY?"

Jin reached for Lucy.

"Luce. Luce."

Lucy put a hand on Natsu's shoulder.

"Natsu… their my brothers."

The whole guild fell silent.

"**WHAT?**"

* * *

><p><strong>Does this chapter make sense? I was in a hurry to make it.<strong>

**I promise the next chapter will be better.**

**Ja`**


End file.
